mashfandomcom-20200216-history
U.N., the Night and the Music (TV series episode)
U.N., the Night and the Music was the 250th episode of the M*A*S*H television series, and the 10th of Season 11. Written by Elias Davis & David Pollock and directed by Harry Morgan, the episode aired on January 3, 1983. Plot Three U.N. delegates come to the 4077th, and each makes a lasting impression on the members of the camp. Full episode summary The 4077th is visited by three U.N. delegates - Capt. Ramurti Lal from the Indian Army (Kavi Raz), Dr. Randolph Kent from England (George Innes), and Per Johannsen from Sweden (Dennis Holahan). Upon meeting the three of them, Margaret - and the rest of the nurses - takes an instant liking to the tall, handsome stranger from Sweden. With Johannsen and Lal staying in the VIP Tent, Dr. Kent stays in the Swamp, and Winchester takes an instant like to him, since he can sense that Kent is a man of class and refined taste. Unfortunately for Winchester, Dr. Kent's tastes are a tad too refined: he thinks nothing of belittling Winchester's opinions, mocking his taste in wine, paintings, and vacation destinations. Instead of being insulted, Winchester keeps trying to curry Kent's approval. Experiencing a headache, Col. Potter heads to the Supply shed for an aspirin, and finds Capt. Lal standing on his head. He explains to Potter that this is how he meditates to relieve stress, and offers to teach the technique to Potter. This leads to several others following suit throughout the episode. Meanwhile, Johannsen has a private talk with Hawkeye, regarding Margaret's interest in him. He tells Hawkeye that normally he'd be thrilled at such attention, but he recently suffered a wound that left him impotent. Ashamed, he asks Hawkeye to run interference for him with Margaret. Hawkeye agrees, much to Margaret's sputtering fury, especially after he breaks up a party with just the two of them in the O Club. Later, Margaret stops by Per's tent, on the pretense of apologizing for Hawkeye but really to try again with him. He nervously lets her in, but they quickly develop a rapport, making each other laugh and telling stories. The light mood is broken when Margaret makes a move on Per, which he awkwardly rejects. Eventually, Per levels with her, and shares what's been troubling him. Margaret apologizes for putting Per in such a difficult position, and she immediately offers to stay and talk and get to know one another, an offer Per happily accepts. Meanwhile, back at the Swamp, Winchester has had enough of Kent's derision, and finally lets him know that no matter how respected his family is, he's a snob. This induces fits of laughter in Kent, who fesses up that his family isn't part of high society - rather, his parents are servants to an esteemed family, and Kent paid his way through medical school as the chauffeur. By their employment, his family experienced all the finer things Winchester takes for granted. Immediately sensing Winchester's assumption, Kent led him on, waiting for the right moment to point out to Winchester his ridiculous, arrogant notion that only people of breeding have any taste or class. He ends the discussion with "You've been outclassed by the son of a bloody butler!" Winchester is insulted, and Hawkeye, overhearing all this while standing on his head next to his cot, dissolves into hysterical laughter, falling down on to his cot. The next morning, all three of the U.N. reps depart, with Per and Margaret having spent a wonderful night together getting to know one another. They make plans to see each other again. Meanwhile, Winchester suggests Kent drive the jeep, since, "After all, he's a professional." Notes *Dennis Holahan, who played Per Johanssen in this episode, and Loretta Swit would marry in December 1983, almost 11 months after this episode aired. They divorced in 1995. *An edited version of the theme from Seasons 3&4 is used along with the same five shots as used in the opening credits for Foreign Affairs. *The mantra that Klinger and Col. Potter are chanting in the tent while Captain Lal is meditating is a real Buddhist mantra: Oṃ Maṇi Padme Hūṃ. ''The meaning was explained (in part) by H.H. Tenzin Gyatso, 14th Dalai Lama, this way:' "Thus the six syllables, '''"om mani padme hum", mean that in dependence on the practice of a path which is an indivisible union of method and wisdom, you can transform your impure body, speech, and mind into the pure exalted body, speech, and mind of a Buddha." Recurring cast/Guest stars *George Innes as Dr. Randolph Kent *Dennis Holahan as Per Johannsen *Kavi Raz as Captain Ramurti Lal *David Packer as Private Lumly *Kellye Nakahara as Lieutenant Kellye Yamoto *Bill Snider as Bartender *Shari Saba as Nurse Shari *Brigitte Chandler as Nurse Category:Season 11 episodes